Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers, and more in particular to a specially constructed dispenser which allows a large volume of beverage to be filled in the container at a beverage fountain dispenser, sealed and then used for transport and drinking purposes.
Beverage containers used with fountain dispensers have been previously provided in a wide range of sizes and shapes. Fountain beverage dispensers are often used in fast food restaurants where either the counter person or the consumer will fill the container with a beverage so that it can be carried away for consumption either in a car or at a remote location. Since it is not possible, once the consumer has left the restaurant, to refill the beverage container, it is often desirable for the consumer to be provided with a container whose volume is substantially larger than typical 8 or 12 ounce cups. Despite its size, the container must be easily handled and transportable, but it must also be substantially liquid-tight because of the movement of the container in transport. In addition, it must be easily filled at the fountain and then quickly and easily sealed in a liquid-tight relationship by the consumer without the use of special sealing equipment. Of course, such containers must also be relatively inexpensive since they are typically disposable.
Heretofore, beverage containers used with fountain dispensers have been formed of waxed paper or plastic material with a compatible snap-on lid. The snap-on lid typically provided a secure connection, but not a liquid-tight seal. In addition, the conventional snapon cover does not add attractiveness or volume to the container and is difficult to drink from.
Some examples of previously proposed fountain containers which use snap-on tops are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 383,038; 5,427,269; 5,433,337; and 4,508,235.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage container which is easily filled at a beverage fountain by a consumer and which can be closed and reclosed with a liquid-tight seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container which is relatively simple in construction, provides a liquid-tight seal between a beverage cup and a cover, and is economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved beverage cup which may hold a large volume of liquid in a liquid-tight relationship and which is convenient to use to drink from.